Mirror image
by NotYourTypicalMundane
Summary: When the shadowhunters meet up with distant relatives, life becomes pretty difficult, and it doesn't help when they meet two mundanes who know nothing about the downworld who mysteriously go missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Images**

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) this is my first fanfiction crossover and it's based on two of my favourite series by the amazing Cassandra Clare, so I hope I give it justice! Please review and let me know what you like/don't like! :)**

**Simon**

'Maybe today will be different' I thought as I got dressed.

Ever since my father died when I was ten my life has been pretty shit. Besides my friends in the band and my best friend Clary Fray, I have no other friends in school or at home. It also doesn't help that I'm a huge geek or that I have a major crush on Clary and I'm pretty sure she thinks of me as a brother.

"Simon, Clary's here!" my mom Elaine called.

"I'll be right down!" I replied pulling my top on, and trying to flatten mu hair to no avail.

Sighing, I put my glasses on and ran downstairs. When I got down, my mom and Clary were waiting at the front door.

And, as always, the sight of Clary took my breath away. She was wearing light blue jeans, a green t-shirt and converse that matched her spring green eyes perfectly and her thick red curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Fray!" I said, walking over.

"Hi Simon!" she replied.

"Thanks for agreeing to come to Eric's poetry reading at Java Jones!" I said, putting on my jacket and walking out.

"No problem! Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Um...because it's my birthday tomorrow I was wondering if we could go to Pandemonium tonight?"

"Sure! Will your mom be okay with it?"

"She doesn't need to know!" Clary snapped.

"I'm guessing you two had a fight...again?" I asked.

"It's my mom Simon! The day wouldn't be complete without us fighting."

**Sophie**

"Gideon?" I said, knocking on his door.

"Hey Sophie!" he replied opening his door.

As soon as I saw his beautiful dark green eyes, I felt myself blush.

If only I could look that amazing I thought, consciously touching the long jagged scar that ran down the left side of my face.

"Everyone's ready to head to New York! Have you packed?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah I'm just finished!" Gideon replied, zipping his bag up.

'You're so beautiful' I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked blushing again.

"Did you say something?" Gideon asked, picking up his bag.

"No!" I said quickly, walking out.

I bent down to pick my bag up when I felt something brush against my side. Quickly I turned around to come face to face with Gideon. I gasped quietly and took a step back, tripping over my bag. Before I hit the ground, Gideon grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back up.

"Sorry!" he said laughing.

"It's fine!" I said, stuttering over the words.

"I'll carry your bag down!" Gideon said, lifting both our bags up and carrying them down. I followed quickly.

"You two were up there a long time!" Will said with a smirk, walking out of the kitchen, Jem following quickly behind.

"Sophie was helping me pack my bags William!" Gideon replied while I blushed, again.

"Leave them alone Herondale!" Gabriel said, walking down stairs carrying his bag.

"Whatever you say Lightworm!" Will replied walking off.

"Sorry about him!" Jem said shyly following Will.

" This is going to be a long trip!" I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi guys! Here's chapter two of Mirror images in the point of view of Alexander Lightwood and James Carstairs. Please let me know what you think of the story by reviewing if you can! **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything... **

**Alec**

I woke up to find our cat, Church, sitting on my face.

"Jesus!" I shouted sitting up, earning several claw marks and an angry hiss from Church.

I quickly shooed him out of my room and got dressed.

"BOO!" someone shrieked in my ear.

"Jesus!" I yelled for the second time in roughly ten minutes.

I turned around to see Izzy standing behind me.

"Calm down!" she said giggling.

"What do you want Iz?" I asked, pulling my jumper on.

"Breakfasts ready." she replied.

"Oh good I'm starving! ...Wait who made it? I said walking out with her.

"I did!" she replied.

"I'll risk it just this once!" I replied moving sideways to avoid her hitting my arm.

"Very funny! Can you get Jace up? I've tried three times already!"

" Sure" I said, walking to Jace's room.

I grabbed a vase from a nearby dresser and walked into his room.

I dumped the water over his head and jumped back quickly.

Some of the perks of having a parabatai are knowing:

(1) how to annoy each other greatly

and

(2) knowing that your parabatai sleeps with a seraph blade under his pillow.

"What the hell?!" Jace yelled, sitting up and lashing out with the blade, half asleep.

"Morning!" I said trying not to laugh.

Jace jumped up and I quickly stopped laughing.

He was only wearing boxers and they were...sitting dangerously low.

"Um...Izzy said breakfasts ready!" I said looking away quickly.

"Okay I'll be right down!" he replied taking clothes out.

"I'll be downstairs!" I said quickly before he could get stripped in front of me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Izzy said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Jace was practically naked when I woke him!" I said sitting down.

"Oh...sorry!" she replied sheepishly.

"Hey Izzy!" Jace said yawning.

"Nice wakeup?" she asked handing him a fry up.

"It was amazing! I got very...wet in the situation!" he said winking at me.

"Are we going to Pandemonium tonight? I asked blushing.

"Yeah!" they both replied.

**Jem**

"Do you have enough yin fen Jem?" Tessa asked, playing with her clockwork angel necklace.

"Yeah! If worse comes to worse I'm sure I'll find a shop that sells it in New York!" I said.

"Here!" Will said, throwing a bag of the silvery powder to me. "Just in case."

"Thanks" I replied, putting it in my bag.

"Tessa? Do you know any nice sight-seeing spots in New York?" I asked.

"Well you brought me to Blackfriars Bridge so how about we visit Brooklyn Bridge?" she replied shyly.

"Sure!" I said.

"We're ready to go now!" Gideon said lifting his and Sophie's bags up and walking over to the Portal.

"Okay!" I said and walked over.

Before I went through I felt my legs give way and suddenly my head smacked of the ground.

*flashback*

"Jian?" my mom said walking into my room.

"Over here mom!" I replied, packing my violin away.

"I think it's time for a hair cut!" she said pushing my long black hair out of my eyes.

"I like it like this!" I replied pushing it back.

Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs.

"Stay under your bed James and DON'T come out no matter what!" my mom said pushing me under gently and running.

I kept as quiet as possible. It was strangely quiet. Suddenly I was pulled out and a hand was put over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I recognised the thing holding me immediately. It was a greater demon by the name of Yanluo.

He pulled me downstairs and tied me to a chair facing my parents. And that's when the pain began...

*real time*

"Jem wake up!" Will said lifting me onto a chair with the help of Gideon.

"What happened?" I asked.

I felt something wet under my eyes and realised I was crying.

"You took a turn!" Tessa said anxiously, handing me a glass of water with a dash of yin fen. I drank it quickly.

"Let's go!" I said ignoring the anxious looks from everyone. I picked up my bag and violin case and went through the portal to New York, quickly followed by Will and Tessa.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I was thinking of giving you the choice of what two point of views should I do in the next chapter? The choices are either Will and Jace or Tessa and Clary! Let me know in the reviews and I'll try post the chapter up today! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Izzy**

"Have you been talking to mom or dad lately?" I asked Alec and Jace as we cleaned up the kitchen.

"Nope!" Jace replied, putting the plate away.

"They can't contact us Iz! Their phones don't work in Idris!" Alec said.

"Really? I didn't know that!" I snapped, wiping the table down.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that Iz! I was just saying they don't have a way of contacting us!" Alec said blushing.

"I know." I replied walking out, and straight into, my mom and dad Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and my little brother Max.

"I didn't know you were coming home today!" I said, hugging them all tight.

"The Clave asked us to hold a meeting here, and as we speak, the residents of the majority of the institutes in Idris and in the U.K. are on the way here!" Robert said.

"Hi honey!" Maryse replied.

"Where's Jace and Alec? Max asked, his light grey eyes trailing towards the kitchen.

"Here!" they both said, walking out and hugging Max.

"Jace? Can I have that present now?" Max asked shyly.

"Sure! I'll go get it!" Jace replied walking out.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked.

"None of you are of age for the meetings except Alexander, so it would be great if you could find somewhere to be today!" Robert said.

"Do I have to attend?" Alec asked.

"No. " My mom replied.

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight mom!" I said quickly.

"Be careful! You should invite some of the other younger shadow hunters to go! Our cousins Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood are coming from London and I'm sure they would like to go as well." Maryse said.

"Okay I will!" I replied walking upstairs with Alec.

"Someone is coming through the portal!" Jace said walking out of the Library, followed by three people; two boys, one who looked about seventeen but had silvery hair and eyes, the other had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes, and a girl with long brown curly hair and dark grey eyes.

"Hi! I'm William Herondale! You must be the Lightwoods?" the boy with the dark hair said.

"Yeah I'm Isabelle and this is Alexander and Jace!" I said.

"Hi, you can call me Alec!" Alec said shyly.

"I'm Jem and this is Tessa!"Jem replied, blushing slightly when he said Tessa's name.

"Hi!" I said.

Two more people walked in, and thankfully I recognised one of them.

"Hi Gideon!" I said

**Gideon**

_The New York Institute was huge compared to the London one. _I thought.

"You okay?" I said to Sophie as we walked through the portal.

"I'm fine!" she said, although she seemed to be turning slightly green.

"You're probably one of the first mundane to ever travel through the portal!" I said helping her out.

"Great!" she replied, blushing.

_I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is? _I thought as we walked out of the Library.

"Hi Gideon!" Izzy said.

"Hello Izzy! I replied, putting mine and Sophie's bag down.

"This is Sophie, Sophie this is my cousin Izzy and her brothers Alec, Max and Jace!" I said.

"Hi!" Sophie said shyly.

"Hi! Are you all attending the meeting tonight?" Izzy asked.

"No, Sophie's a mundane so she can't, so we were going to go sight-seeing instead!" I replied.

"Okay! Would you like to come to Pandemonium with us tonight?"

"Sure thanks!"

"Okay!" Izzy replied.

"I'll show you to your rooms if you want?" Alec said.

"I'm afraid you will all have to share rooms because more people will be coming!" Maryse said, walking in with Robert.

"That's no problem." I replied.

**Don't forget to review on which P.O.V. you would like to see next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the p.o.v. of Clary and Tessa! Please review! **

**Clary**

*hours later*

"Simon, you okay?" I asked walking out of Java Jones.

"Yeah I'm fine, Do you really want to go to Pandemonium? We could go back to mine and watch a movie or something?" Simon said.

"Please Simon! I feel drawn to the club, like ill find something important there!" I replied.

"Okay fine! I have a feeling that we won't exactly fit in with the crowd there!" he replied shyly.

"We'll be fine." I said, walking up to the club.

"We probably won't get in!" Simon said, walking over to the huge queue forming outside the club.

Suddenly, I felt something push past me and turned to see a boy with jet black spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

"Sorry!" he said walking up to the security guard standing outside the entrance.

Before he went through he leaned over and whispered something in the guards ear.

"Both of you go ahead!" the guard said, ushering me and Simon into the club.

"That was strange!" I said walking in.

"Very!" Simon replied.

I looked around, and caught the eye of a boy that looked about my age.

He had curly golden hair and light gold eyes. His skin seemed to glow. He was perfect.

**Tessa**

"Are you coming?" I asked Sophie.

We were sharing a room in the Institute.

"Um...sure!" Sophie replied shyly.

"So what's going on between you and Gideon?" I asked, unpacking my bags.

The room became very quiet, and soon the only noise was the rhythmic ticking of my necklace. It is made of clockwork and it is in the shape of an angel, with its hand clasped around the hilt of a sword. I received it after my parents were killed in a car crash when I was two years old.

"There's nothing!" she replied shyly.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes!" Sophie replied, blushing deeply.

"You should tell him!" I said.

"No way!"

"I think he likes you!" I said shyly.

"You really think so?" Sophie asked, shocked.

"Definitely, do you not notice the way he looks at you? Gideon is definitely in love with you! He looks at you like you're the only thing he truly cares about in this world." I said.

"I never really noti-" she stopped quickly when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door quickly.

"Everyone's ready to go!" Gideon said shyly, looking past me at Sophie.

"Okay!" we both said walking out.

I walked over to Jem and held his hand gently.

The club was packed with people when we arrived.

"Is this your first time in Pandemonium?" Jace asked me.

"Yes!" I replied.

"You'll love it!" he replied, his voice trailing off when he caught the eye of a girl across the room who had long curly red hair.

I recognised the look immediately, it was the same way Gideon looked at Sophie and Jem looked at me. It was the look of finding your true love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter! ** ** I'll leave it up to you guys to choose the next two p.o.v for chapter six! Please review if you get a chance! (=^.^=)**

**Jace**

" Jace were you even listening to anything I just said?" Alec asked shaking my arm.

I snapped out of the trance quickly.

"Sure, um, you said there was vampires here?" I said.

"Demons Jace!" he snapped.

"Okay calm down! Is it that time of month again?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Alec replied.

I looked over at the girl again. And that's when I saw a demon getting ready to attack her. I saw a flash of light and the demon burst into flames.

"Nice shot!" I said to Izzy when I saw her pull her whip back.

"Obviously it was!" Izzy replied laughing.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream filled the air and I saw the red haired girl fall to the ground, blood all over her arm and chest. And behind her was a boy with jet-black hair and electric blue eyes. A demon. I ran over and saw a boy about my age with dark hair and glasses lifting the girl up.

"Adriel." I said pulling out a seraph blade and driving it into the demons chest, getting a face full demon blood in the process. Great.

I removed my glamour rune and the look on the boys face was almost comical.

"You can swoon at my good lucks later mundie! We need to get her to the institute before she loses too much blood."

"W-who are you?" the boy asked.

"Jace Lightwood, demon hunter!" I replied.

"Right of course!" and with that the boy collapsed.

**Will**

"Maybe she has the demon pox?" I asked.

"Demon pox doesn't exist Will!" Gabriel replied.

"Whatever you say Lightworm." I replied, walking into the infirmary.

"Jace, how's she doing?" I asked.

"I gave her an iratze and she didn't die or become a forsaken, so that's a good sign." Jace replied.

"That was smart." I said handing him some bandages.

"Does she have demon pox? I asked.

"What's demon pox?

"It's a figment of Will's imagination!" Gabriel said.

"It's also known as astrolia, it happens when you, um... play around demons in bed!" I replied, ignoring Gabriel.

"No Will, I doubt she does!" Jace replied.

"Will?" Tessa said, running into the infirmary.

"What is it?" I asked, walking over.

"Where is he?" I asked running out.

"Your room!" she replied running up.

I opened the door quickly and walked in, to see Jem lying on the floor surrounded by spilled yin fen. I lifted him onto the bed.

"He's unconscious!" Tessa said.

"I know."

_Please Jem, you can't die, you can't leave me as well. _I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! From now on I'm going to do one point of view per chapter! Please review! **

**Simon**

"Has she woken up yet?" I asked Jace walking into the library. I had borrowed one of Alec's jumpers and a pair of jeans, since mine had been covered in both Clary's and the demons blood, and they were huge on me.

_Great._

"Yes, she is doing black flips all around the room as we speak, can't you see her?" he replied sarcastically.

"Hilarious! Is there anywhere I could make a call? I should let her mom know she is safe!" I asked.

"There's a phone in Maryses office, next door." Jace replied.

"Thanks." I said walking out. No one was in the office so I walked up and dialled Clary's home number.

"Hello?!" the voice on the other end sounded worried.

"Hey Sebastian, where's your mom?" I asked.

"She's missing Simon! I've been trying to call you and Clary all night!" Sebastian replied.

"What? Both our phones went dead. I'll be right over!" I replied hanging up and running out.

"Simon is it? Is everything okay?" a girl said behind me. She had long jet-black hair and dark brown eyes.

_God she's beautiful. _I thought.

"Yeah! And no, that was Clary's brother Sebastian, their mom is missing. I'm going to head over to her house to help him look around!"

"I'll go with you!" Izzy replied walking to Clary's with me.

When we got to Clary's apartment, Sebastian was standing outside.

"What happened?" I asked walking over.

"I got back from the shops and the front door was hanging off of its hinges and the whole place was completely trashed! I couldn't find my mom anywhere and I've been trying to call you and Clary ever since! Where is Clary?" Sebastian asked.

"She's safe, back at the institute. It's an institute for-"

"I know, I know everything about the shadow-world , my mom made me swear not to tell Clary!" Sebastian replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is the next chapter guys! ** ** please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sophie**

"Am I really the first mundane to use the portal? I asked Gideon.

We were all in the training room. One by one the others were fighting one another as part of their training.

"Yeah I think so." Gideon replied, sitting beside me. His arm brushed against mine accidently and my heart began pounding a mile a second.

"Wow!" I said moving away slightly.

"Are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." I replied.

"Would you like to go take a look around New York?" Gideon asked quietly.

"Sure!" I replied getting up quickly and walking out.

"So where are we going?" I asked grabbing my jacket.

"We could go get some coffee?" Gideon said.

"Okay." I replied, walking into Java Jones.

"You go find a seat and ill buy us the coffees." Gideon said walking over to the counter.

I found a table near the back and sat down. Gideon walked over a few minutes lately and began drinking our coffees.

Then Gideon did something unexpected, he took my hands and gently pulled me towards him. Our faces got closer and closer together-

"Hey guys!" Gabriel said sitting beside Gideon, Cecily behind him.

"Gabriel could you go sit somewhere else with Cecily? Me and Sophie are kind of in the middle of a private conversation." Gideon said.

"Sure we will." Cecily replied pulling Gabriel up, winking at me before walking off.

"W-were you going to kiss me?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"Yeah..sorry! Unless it's okay with you?

"It is, but why me?"

"Because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life!" Gideon replied.

I blushed deeply. Gideon pulled me towards him again and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss.

_So this is what your first kiss feels like _I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it! ** ** please review!**

**Alec**

"How is Clary?" I asked walking into the infirmary.

"She just woke up, she's sort of disorientated." Izzy replied handing clary a glass of water.

"Okay good."

_'Hopefully she'll be gone soon, Jace seems mesmerised by her' _I thought.

"When is she leaving?"

"When she is fully better and we find her mother!"

"Her moms missing?"

"She was kidnapped! Her brother is downstairs."

"You brought another mundane into the Institute?"

"Clary and her brother Sebastian aren't mundane Alec, they're shadowhunters! Sebastian knew everything about the shadow-world before I told him anything. Their parents are Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern!" Izzy replied.

"Oh!" I said.

"W-what?" Clary said, completely shocked.

"You're a shadowhunter Clary, one of us." Izzy replied.

"The rune Jace gave you proves it!" I added.

"Seriously?" clary asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alec? Would you mind getting Sebastian for me please? Clary said shyly.

"Sure!" I said walking out.

Jace and Simon were talking to a guy with white-blonde hair and black eyes.

"Hey, are you Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Sebastian replied

"Clary's asking for you, she's in the infirmary. Oh, I'm Alec by the way."

"Okay thanks Alec!" he replied, running up to the infirmary.

"Alec you okay?" Jace asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Simon when are you leaving?"

I-I... Maryse said I can stay as long as Clary's here!" Simon replied.

"Fine, whatever." I replied


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I wont be able to post as often as I would like to because I've just started sixth year and I have so much work to do already! Anyway please review! Hope y'all like it. **

**Jem**

* flashback *

_The Shanghai institute was completely empty as I carried my bags and violin case down to the portal._

_"Are you ready to go Jian?" Jia Penhallow, the head of the Beijing institute asked. She had travelled to shanghai as soon as she had heard about the demon attack._

_"Yes, thank you for everything Jia!" I replied, pushing my once dark brown, now silvery hair, out of my eyes._

_"You can still come back to Beijing with me, I'm sure my daughter Aline would be glad with some company with people around her own age." _

_"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather like to see London!" I replied smiling shyly at her._

_"No problem Jian." _

_Nobody knew that the real reason I wanted to go to London was that I wanted to get as far away from the place my parents had died as possible. Therefore Beijing wasn't an option._

_"Okay, the portal is ready for you to step through Jian. Again, I am very sorry for your loss. Call me if you need anything at all!" Jia said. She handed me a card with her number on it._

_"Thanks Jia!"I replied stepping into the portal._

_When I walked through the portal into the London institute I saw a young couple, a man with vibrant red hair and freckles, and a woman with auburn hair._

_"Hi James, I am Charlotte Branwell and this is Henry Branwell, my husband!" the woman called Charlotte said. She had a thick british accent, but thankfully, my father had been from London so I was used to it._

_"Hi Charlotte, you can call me Jem." I replied shyly, putting my bags down._

_A boy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes walked in. He looked me up and down and smiled slightly. I got the feeling that we would be either the closest of friends or the greatest of enemies. Hopefully it was the friends option._

_"Hi, I'm William Herondale." The boy said._

_*end of flashback*_

Suddenly, I can feel something wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly.

"You need to rest Jem." Tessa said dabbing a damp cloth on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You took another..uh really bad turn!" Will replied pulling the duvet up onto my chest.

"Oh!" I replied.

Will handed me a glass of water with a spoonful of yinfen.

"Can I have another spoon in it?" I asked shyly.

"Sure."

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked drinking it quickly.

"About six hours! We were so worried for you." Tessa said kissing my cheek gently. I saw Will flinch slightly when Tessa kissed me, but he didn't say anything.

_Maybe I had imagined it?"_

"Anybody in here?" Gideon asked knocking on the door.

Tessa opened the door for him and I saw Sophie standing beside him, holding his hand.

She quickly pulled her hand away, blushing deeply.

"Yeah we are." Tessa replied, smiling slightly when she saw their hands.

"Hi! Clary's brother told us that she has a mental block put on her by the High Warlock of Brooklyn!" Gideon said blushing slightly.

"Who is he?" Will asked.

"It could be a girl Will!" I said.

"I doubt it!" will replied, receiving a slap on the arm from Tessa.

"Magnus Bane." Gideon replied.

Will paled slightly at the sound of Magnus' name.

"Are you coming with us?" Sophie asked shyly.

"Sure." I replied walking out with Tessa, taking hold of her hand gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy it! **

**Izzy**

"Clary come with me and ill get you something to wear, so you know, we will actually get to talk to Magnus?" I said.

Clary looked down at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, a checked shirt and converse.

_How mundane could you get?!_

"What's wrong with my outfit? Clary asked shyly.

"You might as well be wearing a neon sign saying "I AM A MUNDANE" on it!" I replied guiding her up to my room.

I began taking out some of my dresses and heels.

"How about this?" I asked holding up a short black dress covered in glitter and diamonds, and my (second) favourite pair of boots, seven inch heels with spikes either side, and a leather waistcoat.

"I am definitely not wearing that!" Clary replied blushing.

"This is all I have." I replied, handing her them.

"Fine, but I'm going to look ridiculous!" Clary said getting changed.

"See you look great, now, hair and makeup time! Take a seat!" I said pulling a chair out.

Clary sat down and I began doing her makeup.

"Would you like your hair up or down? I asked, brushing my fingers through her long red curls.

"Um…up please!" Clary replied.

"Sure!" I replied, clipping it into a side pony, leaving part down at the front.

"What ya think?" I asked handing her my hand mirror.

"It's lovely, thanks!" Clary replied shyly.

"I don't think I can walk in these though!"

"Practise while I'm getting changed!" I replied picking out my own outfit.

"You ready to go?" I asked lacing my boots up.

"What happens if I fall and break my leg? Or my neck?!" Clary asked wobbling out of my room.

Magnus' house was about a ten minute walk from the Institute and I had Clary clinging to my arm tightly the whole way there.

"Is your friend single?" I asked looking over at Simon.

"Simon? Yeah he is! Why?" Clary replied.

"Just wondering."

"You are totally checking him out!" Alec whispered walking over to me.

"You probably are as well!" I replied.

Alec blushed and walked back up to Jace.

_What do I see in him?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for your reviews (especially radioactive lol). Anyway hope you all enjoy. Please review! **

**Gideon**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked Izzy, walking up to an apartment block.

"Definitely." Izzy replied knocking on the door.

"Okay!" I replied taking hold of Sophie's hand gently.

_I can't believe I finally told her._

Sophie took my hand shyly and I squeezed it encouragingly.

"Are you two together?" Will asked, looking at our hands in shock.

"Yeah, since today!" I replied shyly.

"Congrats! Can we call you Gophie or something?"

"No!" me and Sophie said quickly.

"But it sounds adorable!" Will replied laughing.

"It sounds like we own a pet gopher or something!"

"Will just stop talking, for like five minutes please." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Lightworm!" Will replied.

Suddenly, the two of them were covered in a shower of glitter. Whilst they had been fighting, Magnus had walked out.

"Thanks for making me waste my glitter guys! If you two are going to act like that, I don't think you should come in here." Magnus said winking at the rest of us.

I couldn't help laughing at Will and Gabriel's expressions.

"I'm guessing your Magnus Bane?" I asked, when I eventually stopped laughing.

"No I'm the ghost of Christmas past! Obviously I'm Magnus Bane! What can I do for you nephilim?" Magnus asked ushering us inside.

"Do you know who I am?" Clary asked shyly.

"Clarissa Fairchild, Jocelyn's daughter! Where is she?" Magnus asked.

"M-my mom was kidnapped! How do you know who I am?" Clary replied.

I could hear the worry in her voice when she mentioned her mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I can help try to locate her? She has been bringing you here since you were three years old." Magnus replied.

"Gideon?" Simon asked, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something privately really quick?"

"Sure!" I replied walking away from the others.

Magnus' apartment was packed with people and by the looks of their drinks, they were vampires.

"How well do you know Izzy?" Simon asked blushing slightly.

"I've known her since I was eight and she was three! Why?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"  
"Nope."

"Do you think she likes me?"

"I think so, but she may skin you alive with those boots of hers if you hurt her in any way, and then you would have to deal with Alec and Jace."

"Oh...well thanks!" Simon replied shyly.

I looked over at the others and saw Magnus leading Clary into another room. Alec's face looked really red and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone except Izzy.

_What's going on over there?_

Then I heard the sound of glass smashing, turning around I saw Simon's glasses on the ground smashed.

Simon was nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow I feel like I haven't posted anything in like forever! Anyway here's the next chapter, please review! **

**Clary**

The room Magnus and I went into was fuchsia pink and covered in paintings. Paintings my mom had painted including one of my dad.

_That's not strange at all._

"Um... I was helping your mom out! I knew she needed the money." Magnus said, blushing slightly.

"Why did you buy my mom's painting of...wait is he even my dad?" I asked.

"No." Magnus replied sitting down.

"Is anything she ever told me or Sebastian true?" I asked. I almost flinched at the anger in my voice.

"She did everything she did to keep you safe! Magnus replied.

"Keep us safe from what?"

"Well, basically the majority of your friends outside."

"Shadowhunters? But I thought they were, I don't know like, Team Good?" I said shocked.

"Most of them are, but some come corrupt from power, like Valentine Morgenstern."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jocelyn- your mom's husband." Magnus said.

My whole world seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces.

"My dad was a shadowhunter who was evil?"

"Well he still is evil! Everyone believed he was evil except for myself and Jocelyn. That's why she changed Jonathan's name to Sebastian and her second name to Fray!"

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"She brought you here so I could put a block on your memory?"

Before I could reply the burst open.

"Clary, Simon is missing!" Jace said poking his head around the door.

At that moment my phone beeped, it was a message from Simon.

_**Bring me the mortal cup and sword or I will bleed the mundane dry.**_

And then my world shattered into billions of tiny pieces.

"We need to go get Simon!" I gasped running out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys! I'm going to post a few chapters tonight but I'm not sure when ill be updating next cause I have a ton of homework and studying to do. Anyhow hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Tessa**

"Are you sure you didn't see anything Gideon?" I asked yet again. Gideon, Jem, Sophie, Cecily and I were in the library. As soon as we had reached the doors of the institute Will and Gabriel had stormed to their rooms to try and remove the glitter in their hair and on their faces.

"I'm positive, I was looking over at all of you when I heard something smash beside me, when I turned around Simon was gone!" Gideon replied holding Sophie's hand. She didn't pull her hand away and I could tell how much they loved each other.

_If only my love life was that simple._

My heart belongs to both Jem and will, and I hoped at least one of them felt the same way. I had a feeling it would be Jem since Will had a nasty habit of pushing everyone who could possibly care from him away- except Jem.

Jem's hand brushed against mine gently, and suddenly I felt it. Jem was truly and utterly in love with me.

_Wow._

My heart almost skipped a beat when his eyes looked into mine. Our heads bent together and then the door flung open.

"I will never get this glitter out of my hair!" Will sighed walking in. He stopped short as soon as he saw how close mine and Jem's faces were.

"Oh.. am I interrupting something?" Will asked turning bright red.

"No!" I said.

"Yes! They were having a moment and you just ruined it!" Cecily said at exactly the same time. Jem took my hand gently.

"Well carry on." Will replied sitting beside Cecily. He looked happy for us but there was a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

_Great._

Jem blushed deeply, the red contrasting sharply with his silvery hair and eyes. And then it happened. My first kiss. And my heart seemed to almost burst out of my chest. And I am convinced I saw a hint of a tear in Will's eyes. And my heart stopped fluttering like a bird. Jem seemed to notice it too and drew away quickly.

The door opened again and Clary and Sebastian walked in.

"Any news on Simon?" I asked.

"Nope." Clary replied sitting down. Her eyes seemed slightly red as if she had been crying.

"I think I might be able to help find him!" I said standing up.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" I asked quickly.

"My room!" Clary replied walking out.

"Do you have anything of Simon's? I asked sitting down. Clary handed me his broken glasses silently. I held them in my hand and changed into Simon. Clary gasped quietly. I immediately felt pain in my stomach, chest and leg. I involuntary let out a scream. I delved into Simon's mind.

"Can you see where he is?" clary asked, recovering from the shock.

Suddenly one thought came to Simon's mind, an image of clary drawing whilst Simon sat beside her. Before I could stop it my-well Simon's mouth opened. "Clary, I love you!" I said.

_Oh shit._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: what did everyone think of Tessa's p.o.v?**

**Jace**

"Clary?" I said, walking into her room to find her talking to- Simon?!

_Why is Simon here, and why is he wearing girl's clothes?_

"Clary I love you!" Simon said.

Suddenly Simon collapsed, I blinked, and when I looked back Tessa was in his place. Clary went pale with shock. She didn't seem to notice me so I went to walk out.

_I should of known the mundane would be in love with her._

"Oh hey Jace!" she replied looking up.

"Hey, we're all going to go look for Simon! I think Sophie Izzy and Sebastian are staying here. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied jumping up.

"Did you know he was in love with you?" I asked walking down.

_Was I jealous?_

"No! I would never of guessed!"

"Clary wait!" Tessa said, running down after her.

"I'll meet you outside the library in ten minutes." I said walking into the weapons room.

"Jace?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Clary's brother by the door.

_Damn he was quiet._

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would it be okay if I came with you all? He asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied picking up a seraph blade.

"Do you like Clary?" Sebastian said suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" I said blushing.

" I can tell by the way you look at her! Listen, I don't want Clary dating shadowhunters. I know how psychotic they can be!" Sebastian replied.

_Was I just friendzoned by Clary's brother?_

"I don't think that's up to you." I replied turning away from him.

Suddenly I felt something hit into me and the next thing I knew, Sebastian had me pinned against the wall. My headed collided with the wall hard and I winced involuntary.

_Man he's strong!_

"I'm warning you Jonathan, stay away from Clary!" he spat, walking out.

_How did he know my full name?_

I quickly gathered the weapons and walked out.

"Your head's bleeding!" Alec said walking over.

"It's nothing!" I replied, still in shock. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

**Will**

I was still trying to get the glitter out of my hair whilst we were on the subway.

"Gabriel, are you trying to burn a hole through the back of my head?" I asked, turning around to see him glaring at me.

"It's your fault that we both look like fairy princesses." He said scowling.

"I'm the fairy princess, you'd be the ugly witch!" I replied with a smirk.

"You're so petty!" Gabriel replied.

"Hello William!" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Magnus.

"And you're queen of the fairies!" I said laughing.

"Actually I am an empress nephilim." Magnus replied.

Alec laughed quietly beside me.

"Hey gorgeous!" Magnus said winking at Alec.

Alec shut up almost immediately and began talking to Izzy.

_Was he gay or did he just feel awkward around Magnus?_

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Magnus.

"Sebastian called and asked me to help you track the mundane!" Magnus replied sitting down beside Gabriel.

"His name is Simon." Clary snapped.

Gabriel gave him a filthy look, and received another face-full of glitter.

"Was there need for that?!" Gabriel said brushing it off.

"Not really, it's just funny!" Magnus replied shrugging.

I walked over to Jem and Tessa.

"So are you two officially 'Jessa'?" I asked trying to sound upbeat.

_My heart has broken in two. _

"Don't call us that, but yeah." Jem replied holding Tessa's hand gently.

"I'm happy for you both!" I said. Each word felt like a knife to my heart.

_It's too dangerous to fall in love with anyone._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review :* **

**Simon**

_What the hell was going on?!_

I woke up to find myself blindfolded and tied up.

_Am I shirtless?_

Then the pain started. Someone booted my leg so hard that it cracked. I screamed in pain and got a laugh in reply. Something pierced my side and the pain almost made me black out. Something hard hit me over the head and I instantly went unconscious.

*hours later*

"Wake up!" a voice all but yelled in my ear. A bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on my head. I sat up quickly and immediately regretted doing so. My head felt awful and my leg felt completely crushed. A cold hand brushed against my cheek and the blindfold was ripped off. I didn't have my glasses, but the face was close enough that I nearly jumped out of my skin.

It was a girl's face, she looked about nineteen and had white-blonde hair, green eyes and-

_FANGS?!_

I blinked and looked again. I definitely wasn't imagining the fangs.

_Where was I ?_

"I'm Camille!" the girl said

"Where am I?" I asked.

My hands were tied above my hands with chains. I looked down, I was shirtless, and my right side was covered in blood.

"He's not very pretty!" Camille said to someone behind her.

"Well he's smart so he'll make the right choice when the time comes." A man's voice replied.

"What choice?" I asked.

Camille whacked my broken leg with a steel bat and I yelped in pain.

"I don't recall saying you could talk!" she hissed.

"S-sorry!" I replied, receiving another hit, this time to my ribs. I let out a whimper, which made Camille giggle.

"This will be fun!" she replied, licking her lips.

_I am going to die here._

_I love you clary._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What did y'all think of the last chapter? Should I do a Magnus p.o.v?**

**Sophie **

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked Izzy walking into the kitchen. There was a strange, non-appetizing smell coming from the pot on the cooker behind her.

"No thanks." Izzy replied stirring the pot.

"What you making?" I asked shyly.

"Soup." Izzy replied. "That no one will probably eat!" she added with a sigh.

"I can make something?" I said walking over.

"Sure." Iz said moving out of the way.

With the help of Izzy, a big pot of stew was soon made.

"Is there a cookbook anywhere? We could make something for dessert?" I asked cleaning off the counters.

"There's a few in the library!" Izzy replied.

"I'll go get one!" I said walking into the library.

The portal door was open. I walked over to close it and suddenly I felt something grab my arm and I was pulled through the portal. As soon as I landed outside the portal I was gagged and my hands were tied together.

"Welcome to hell." A voice said dragging me to my feet. I was blindfolded and brought through long corridors with loads of twists and turns.

Finally after what felt like hours, I was sat down and my hands were bound above my head. The gag and blindfold were ripped off and I winced involuntarily. I quickly looked around the room. It was huge and the only source of light came from a window high up on the opposite wall. There was an awful smell in the room, and when I looked to my left, Simon was lying there in a pool of blood. He was barely breathing.

"What happened to him?" I asked in shock.

"You'll find out soon enough!" a girl replied walking in.

She pulled Simon to his feet and he cried out in pain.

"Round two!" the girl said, showing of her fangs.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. The girl dropped Simon and walked over to me.

"Your turn." She said, fangs glistening.


End file.
